A Day With Gracie Taylor
by NC95
Summary: So, I dont own Terra Nova or Gracie Taylor. I wrote this story because my favorite FanFic writter made Gracie and has many young Gracie stories but no older Gracie. That's why I wrote this. Please view/comment and the story with 100 views gets another chapter added. Enjoy the story, if you haven't read my others.
1. Chapter 1

A Day With Gracie Taylor

"Gracie time to get up." Mom knocks on my door.

"I'm already awake." I say coming out of my room in full armor for my morning walk around the perimeter fence.

"You are," She sounds surprised lately I had been sleeping in but then again I did have KP duty every night in the last two weeks expect last night today is my last day of active duty then I have a whole week off. All I have today is my survival class with the fifth graders.

"Morning Bug," Dad said pulling my ponytail.

"Morning Daddy," I say sipping my juice Mom is the only one not in uniform she doesn't have to report to Dads command center till we get back from our patrol on the fence.

"Ready?"

Gulping the last of my juice "Yep. See ya' Mom." The perimeter walk is the father/daughter time in my family. I mean dads, mamas a solider all my Uncles are soldiers or cops. So, it was natural that I would be a solider.

"Gracie did you ever want other then a solider."

"What?" I understood the question I just didn't know Dad ask it.

"Did you ever want to be anything else?" He seems serious, some one Malcolm probably put this thought in his head.

"No," I want my tone to sound cool but my tone is surprised. "Dad your a solider, Moms a solider, all my Uncles are or were at some point solders, and was disabling your gun when I was eight."

"But did you ever want to be a teacher or something."

"I'm teacher survival school today and tell Malcolm he's full of it."

He laughed "I'll...How did you know."

"Would anyone else we know put that thought in your head," I challenge.

"No." He admits.

)()(

"Welcome to survivor school," I say cheerfully to the fourteen fifth graders in my class. This was my fourth year teaching OTG survival to the kids of Terra Nova.

"Hello Caption Taylor." They say in awed voice. For most of them this is the first time they've gone OTG without a parent.

"Now before we go into the jungle there are a few rules." The word rules get there attention. "Rule number one: We stay in the group at all times. Lieutenant Reynolds will be at the back of the group in case anyone wonders off." I'm looking at Reynolds twins when I say the last part. "Rule number two: No eating any anything unless I say so. Rule Number three: Keep your hands to yourself no touching insect of plant. There are many dangers so please keep your eyes open and your mouths shut. Any questions?"

One girl raise a hand "Miss Caption?"

"Yes," I read her name tag "Maggie."

"What do we call you?"

I chuckle "You call me Caption Taylor."

"Okay," She said going back into a group of girls.

"That's get started today we'll be hitching to the Lucas Falls that's two miles north. Who can tell me which way is north?" I ask starting the lesson.

"I can," A boy with read, Max said quickly.

"Come on Max," I wave him forward. If he's right we should turn left toward the sun.

"That way," He points to the left.

"Good job." I pat him on the shoulder." But how did you know that?"

He said in a small voice. "The moss of that tree, moss grows on the north side of tree's."

"You are."

His face breaks into a huge smile "Thank you."

"Alright north to the future." I lead the group north Max stay's close to me.

)()(

"This is what kind of tree?" Four hands go up into the air, Max, Maggie, and the Reynolds twins. "James Reynolds"

"Its a Baobob tree," Henry said.

"Thank you, Henry." I say evenly knowing the difference between the Reynolds was something Dad taught me years ago.

"How did you know?" He asked in awe. It is a fact that only six people could tell them apart.

"Magic." I say shortly ending the conversation. "You are right this is a Baobob tree. One the most important trees for the colony. Can anyone tell me why?"

"Oh," A girl Sophia "They're fire-resistant our house are made of them."

"Good," I pick a fruit from the ground. "What is this and can I eat it?"

"Its called "monkey bread," A boy, peter said with serenity. "And you can eat it."

"Correct. Any thing else?"

"The bark of the baobab is used for cloth," A anther girl, Amber said.

"You would know that your Mom is a seamstress if I remember.

"Yep but the bark can also make rope," She added.

"And medicines," Using my knife I open the fruit. "This is the best natural sun block you can find. If your lost out here for more then a n hour it would behoove you to spread on your skin." Fourteen heads nod.

"Now since we're here in this shady place I think a bathroom/water break would be nice." Lieutenant Reynolds said remaining me that children were not soldiers and had needs.

"Yes, girls follow me. Lieutenant you can handle the boys." I say going to the left of the tree along with seven girls.

"Is there toilet paper?" Millie asked before I could open my mouth.

"No," I point to a leaf. "This is a Maple leaf its soft and not poisonous to the skin like the that." Tapping the poison Ivy with my boot.

"Wait we have to use this," Millie ask in shock.

"This isn't vacation." I say serious as heart attack. "This what you need to know. If you ever want to go OTG as a sicenstic, as solider or just for a day. You could get lost your rover could die or a dinosaurs could attack. Leaving you wounded or lost. Then your day turns into night if survive night the next morning your going need food, water, and way home."

Seven girls nod their heads but only Amber said "We understand."

"Good." I smile "I'll let you do your business."

)()(

We make it back to Terra Nova no worse then before Mom's are ready to pick up kids. Maggie stayed close to me all day and takes me right to y her Mom. " . Mama, I ate a bug." She said very proudly.

"You what?"

"Caption Taylor showed us a a bug that you could eat if you were ever lost in the wild. She ate it. Then said that if anyone else wanted to could try and I wanted to so I do." Maggie said hugging her Mom.

"I've never had anyone do it before." I say trying to laugh it off.

"It was fun." Maggie said again said in a big voice that surprised her mother. Then she spoke again the shy little girl I took with me was talking fiercely. "Captain said there was another class can I come back?"

"I guess if you want to." She doesn't sound to sure.

"I'll be teaching the class along with Lieutenant Reynolds. She'll be safe at all times just like today."

"Fine."

"Thanks Mom." Maggie said hugging her mother.

"Maggie be back here next Sunday afternoon for class."

She nods "I will do."

"And," I pull up a sheet of my plex. "Mrs. Weis you need to sign this."

"This is what?" She asked already signing is.

"Its a parental agreement form. See when my class graduates we spent two days OTG living off the land."

"How long do I have to sign this." She asked putting her pen down.

"Two months."

"Okay, Maggie."

I'm the first one home and I crash on my bed armor and all "Bed."

"That bad Bug," Mom asked she's already got armor off.

"Just tired." I say taking off my boots.

"Maybe I should get you to the clinic for a check-up." She mused the idea.

"Great," It was a well know fact that Taylors didn't like doctors. Even Elizabeth who was one of my many "Aunts" she and Skye were the only doctors I ever enjoyed seeing.

"Fine, I'm going to start dinner," She leaves me to undress.

"I'll help." Knowing Dads offer to help was to avoid the kitchen when ever we were cooking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Oh somebody better be dead," I say to my pillow as my Comm bud beeps.

"Gracie Taylor," A familiar voice said.

"Josh Shannon." This wasn't going to be good.

"I have something at my bar that you need to see."

Looking at my clock its five A.M "I'm off the clock call Leah Marcos."

"This isn't a solider this something else," He sound worried.

"Fine I'll be there in ten." Still in my sports bra I throw on cargo pants and tank top. Josh tone of worry stick in my brain and strap on my gun belt. Slowly I climb out of window. Our house was near the hospital and command center far away from Boylan's. Mom should be out with Dad doing the morning perimeter walk but I don't take chances. Jogging past the shops and house the colony is still sleeping only a few shops are opening I wave to people. Making it to Boylan's just as the sun comes up.

"Josh," I knock on the door "This better be good."

"Oh," He takes my hand leading me down the stairs to the bar. "Is this worth it?"

"What the hell," I look around the bar along with broken tables and chairs are people young people just waking up. "I still don't see why I'm here doesn't your Dad the dump-ass drunks?"

"Gracie?" Some one moans from my left.

"Alex." I look at my boyfriend who was bloody and bruised.

"This Dumb-ass was crying your name all night." Josh said mixing a large picture of something.

"What is that?" I ask as the frozen mix turns green.

"Wake-up juice Tom Boylan's own recipe. He pasted it down to me when left me the bar." Josh has four glass half full of the stuff.

"Gracie?" Alex said again in a pitiful voice.

Taking the drink over to him "I'm here. Drink this you'll feel better."

"It smells like feet," He said thought half opened eyes.

"No, you smell like feet this smells kinda good."

He take the glass sipping it his eyes open, publes widen "Mother of god."

"Alex what happen here?" I say helping him up.

"Well I...I..."

"He was defending your honor." Josh said holding a glass to a very bloody person called Max.

"That's sweet," I say looking for the first aid kit.

"But?" He said loudly then cringing at his own voice.

"Keep drinking the juice," I say cleaning the cut on his face.

"Gracie I love you but sometimes its just that people think I'm less of a man for being with you."

I chuckle "Less of a man. Babe, you are more then most of the men I lead."

"How, I don't go OTG or shot guns or-"

"Or save lives or make life and death discretions in the blink of an eye."

A smile traces his lips "I guess am like you in that respect."

"You guess?" I say appealing a banged to his cut.

"I'm no fighter." He said lowly.

"Really," Josh said bring up a video on his plex. "Because last time I checked you had Jack crying."

"What?"

"Look," He leaves us the plex. A video plays is low quality but I make out a few words. Alex is drinking taking it all in stride but then Jack said something that sounds like "Limp noddle." Alex smile standing up to face then just as Jack laughs a punches thrown.

"Aww," I say as Jack stumble back. He breaks the glass against Alex's face then it goes to hell.

"Damn, I did that," Alex touches the banged.

"Your no limp noddle that's sure." I say looking at the three victims just starting to move.

"Yeah," He said laughing a little.

"I have to go," I say finished playing doctor.

"I'll come by this afternoon."

After my stint as doctor I came home but couldn't get back to sleep I was wake no sleeping today. I grab a tile from the closet taking a quick shower because my parents could smell that I had been somewhere. Feeling better I started breakfast Dad would work all day and Mom was going with Aunt Elizabeth to outpost four. I would spend the morning on laundry we were running low on clean shirts. Dad would come home, fold the cloths, and put them away. Most people in the colony had a hard time thinking about Dad as a family man and not Commander Taylor the leader of Terra Nova.

"That smells good," Dad said entering the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to sleep in today." Mom said filling her plate.

"I thought so too but I couldn't sleep."

"Umm." They both look at to see if I'm lying they can tell when I am but technically I'm not. Josh waking me up to put Humpty-Dumpty back together had woken me so I wasn't lying. I was with holding bits of the truth but not lying.

"So, what everyone's plans for today?" Dad ask hoping to find the truth in my plans.

"Outpost Four for monthly check-ups with Elizabeth Shannon." Mom said eating.

"I'll be in meeting with Sector Chiefs till five."

They both look at me "I'm going out with my boyfriend today."

"Um," Dad said looking at his plex.

)()(

"We should do this more often," I say as Alex rubs my shoulders.

He smiles "We work to much."

"Sorry but I could never be a shop keeper or farmer." I was to must like my parents.

"I like us just like this," He said putting his tone arms around me. "Over worked and having no fun."

"This as fun," I say in purr. We were at my house in the back yard hammock I would read in. Alex had a house not far from here but right now it was full of people. My house at two o'clock was usually empty except when one or all of us had the day off.

"Its all that armor you wear." He said placing a small kiss on my neck.

"Now that felt really good." I turn to face him we've going out for years now and had gone as far as second base. And that was okay here were we could go as slow or as far as we wanted. Not like Mom's time when stay a virgin past the age of thirteen was weird.

"Your thinking about it aren't you." Alex asked cradling my face in his hand.

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately," I confuses.

"And," There's no wanting in his voice but a questioning.

"I'm still not ready." I say feeling bad.

"That's fine," He said kissing my forehead.

"Fine? Your perfectly okay waiting?"

He look shocked "What if I'm not ready did you ever think if that."

I laugh "No."

"Whose sexist now," He moves quickly.

"Stop your going to flip us," I say laughing.

He rocks us some more "Stop it." I say holding onto the hammock as he rocks us. Giving one final push we fall off onto each other "I told you so."

"Maybe this all part of the plan." He said kissing me.

"Oh that would be a bad plan." Dad said from the door.

I jump up to my feet "Hi Daddy."

He still has his gun that's bad "Having fun."

"Yes Sir," Alex said standing.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yes I do," He said kissing me on the cheek.

Once he's out of earshot I let Dad have it "You goanna make him wet his pant one day."

"You should've seen him before your first date." Dad said trying and failing to hide a smile.

"The fact that you followed us all night didn't help." I say redoing my ponytail.

"You knew," He's surprised.

"I am my father daughter."

"A hungry father," He said removing his gun. "That's go out tonight Mom will be back late."

"And don't want to cook and you should never cook." I say knowing were we'll end-up.

"Commander and Gracie," Josh said say we enter the resturatant.

"Hi Josh." I say we enter the grill part of the Boylan's.

"Your Mom's OTG for the night." Its not a question but a confirmation.

"She be back late," Dad said.

"Cool," He said looking at. "Your off for the week?"

I hear the question but its polite to ask "What did have in mind."

"Well," He looks to the bar. "There was a bad fight and I need a clean-up crew free meals and a few Tarro's."

"I would love to help," I say knowing that Alex was probably on this crew to.

"Then this meal is on the house."

)()(

"I thought you were sleeping in this week." Dad said as we walk home, I carrying Mom's dinner.

"Getting up nine compared to getting up for is sleeping in," I say in inhaling the sweet scent of apples. "I love it when apple buds blooms."

"You always did," He said as we move for a passing Rover.

It stops at us "I hope that something for me."

"Your back," I say overjoyed. When I was little anytime Mom or Dad went OTG I worry till there back home. Even now I worried about them and they worried about me it was just us my family wasn't normal that for sure but then again that's why I liked them.

"Miss me bug?" Mom asked as I get in the Rover.

"Of course I did."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Only you would spend your week off cleaning up Boyle after a bar fight." Dad said as I walk into house sweaty.

Mom of course had to throw in her two-cents "Well what do you expect when too hardcore military commanders like us have a kid. I swear she was doing push-ups in the womb.

"Hey I still have four day's to do nothing and it was pull-ups not push-ups," I say heading to the shower. While they both laugh it was a little know fact that Taylor's had a great sense of humor most people just couldn't understand that. Turning the cold water on I gentle let in the hot water yes cold showers were what the hot body needed. Washing my long black hair I feel like I'm washing all the sawdust and imagery bugs out of my hair. Mom always said that everything bad about your day could be washed out of your hair.

It did take three days but Boylan's was more of a wreck then ruin. Alex had been at my side the whole time. We had joked, talked, and laughed the whole time like we were on hammock or talking in the square. Josh was true to his word free meals and ten tarros for all five of us. A bar fight with twenty people and only five people, two who weren't even there. Still it was fun I had a weird idea of fun but I was a product of my environment.

"Bug?" Mom knocks at the bathroom door as I turn the water off.

"Yeah," I say wrapping a tile around my body.

She opens the door her face serious "Would it be so bad if Dad and I left for a couple of days."

"Were to an outpost," I ask still dripping.

Her face turns a shade of red that could be me in twenty years "To Outpost B."

I knew about Outpost B the bunker that would hold the colony in a natural disaster before Josh added onto the Boylan's that were people went to honeymoon. "Anniversary right?"

Mom smiles "Yep, Its a surprise so don't tell him."

"I think its perfect." And it is three day of them out of the house.

"But," She said as if reading my mind. "If you do you have to behave."

"I will Mom." Its true the only person who'll come over are the boy's for poker and Alex.

"Good," She said leaving the shutting door sends chilly air to my wet body as a warning I'm sure. I don't want to be left in the cold.

Two hours later they were gone their rover a dot on the horizon. Most people would be thinking about what to now. But, too many people would call my parents and I would have night patrol for the rest of my life. It was nice to have party's I've gone to plenty of them seen parents yell at their kids. My favorite party was when I Kara Shannon's eighteenth birthday she had gotten Fruit-shine the illegal but tasty moonshine made in the remelts of secret eight, were the ghost homes were. I loved it when Josh's face got so red that it look like ripe tomatoes it was evil. Dad laughed when I told him that and Mom, she tried to hide it.

In the rare free time I had in my house looking at the empty house I realizes that it feels hollow with out people. "It good thing the guys from my unit are coming over for poker night. Dad wasn't a big fan of poker night's. He would always take Mom out that night or when I went he wouldn't give me the third degree about were I going and who I going with. Still it was the one thing that ever gave us problems. I thought he being a parent, he thought I was great at poker and made a few tarros at the games.

Someone knocks at the door it has to be Alex and the guy's "Ready to loose." Alex said bringing in take out boxes.

"Loose?" Leah said coming in with a bottle of something. "She never loose."

"Hey..." I think about it. "Yeah, I'm just a good liar."

"She the reason I never have cash," Charlie setting at our table.

)()(

Looking at my cards then to Leah "Two." I hand over my eight of hearts and two of clubs.

"Two for the caption," she hands over my new cards its good a seven and king both clubs. "Sam?"

"Two." He takes two cards from his sister could he be drawing for a full house or four of a kind.

"Lover Boy," Leah asked looking at Alex

He look at his cards "I'm out."

"Fine, go check on Charlie." She said a hint of concern, Charlie is passed out on my couch. "Gus?"

"One," He said smiling as Leah hands over the one card he's drawing for a straight.

"And the dealer is out." Leah throws her cards into the pile with Alex.

Its my turn to bet "Five tarro's"

"So, Taylor is it the full house?" Sam asked putting his coins in the pot but his left eye is gives a small twitch.

"Or four of kind?" Gus asked putting his money.

"Well if you have anything better then three of a kind you would've bet more." I say looking him in eye.

"So, what about you Bug." Gus said "You didn't open with anything better then five."

"You know we all have all tells. Sam has one I saw it, he got a pair at best but you your tell is that you puff-up. You'll only call me Bug when you have crap all you make me to think your a big bad stud, so that straight you wanted was out and you don't even a pair."

His face goes white "This why I hate girls."

"Show them," I say.

"Nine, Ten, Jack, Queen, and Two." Gus said rolling his eyes.

"Sam?"

He smiles "Two eights and Two Nine."

Now I smile "That's good but I have seven three's and a king." Taking the money I look at the clock its almost midnight.

"Gus, Sam please make sure Charlie gets home in one piece."

They look at Charlie then at me, I wouldn't let him stay in my house because he had duty in the morning with Reynolds. But, Charlie is twenty-seven, over six feet, 220 pounds most of it being muscle and is the color of creamy coffee. "Right," I go to the refrigerator "This is wake-up juice."

"I had Alex bring it over in case one of you passed out." My unit was young, still sowing wild seed so this happen it wasn't something to be proud of, passing out at my house. But, it would stay here we wouldn't tell. Charlies shame was his hangover and whatever I do to him on Wednesday when I get back.

"I CALL!" Charlie said shooting off the couch.

"Call it a night soldier," Leah said opening door.

"Be careful," I tell Gus and Sam,who are carry Charlie back to the barracks, which, is close to the house or else I would've gone with them. Serving my living room I see the pile on money and half empty food containers

Alex is still here looking at the room its messy "So Commander Taylor what's the battle plan?"

"The food first then bed." I rub my eye's "Save the rest for tomorrow." This was the longest game we'd played with Mom and Dad I had to be done by ten.

"'Kay," He take's the empty glass's. Guess he's not leaving, that's what most people didn't know Alex was like me. When we did something practice mediation or lead men, we did it whole heartily. I transfer the leftovers into plastic containers I'll likely have them for breakfast since it will just be me. We work together so well that we don't talk just do moving as one person knowing the others moves.

"Good job doctor," I say as we end up on the couch.

"Just following your orders Commander." He gets up and I swear I hear his feet yelling _no don't make me walk._

"You can stay here for the night," I say before I think about it.

"Really?!"

"Yeah," I stand take his hand. We walk through the house the only light coming from the moon and stars.

"The couch is fine, Grace."

"No," I gently kiss his lips "Its not."

)()(

In all the talks I had with Mom and Aunt Elizabeth they never told me about the euphoric feeling of sex how it makes your sense go into hyper drive. I wake-up still feeling wonderful like a new emotion has awaken. My eyes open to Alex's face, his eye's on my face mine. I know what he's trying to see how my face changed but stayed the same. Its like we've just seen each other we stare for a perfect moment. Then he kiss me "Hi."

"Hi," I say back to him.

"Hungary?" He asked getting out of bed putting on his shorts only.

I wrap my blanket around me sitting up "Yeah, I starving."

He smile's "I'll start some food while you get dressed."

"That would be great," I say as he kiss the top of my head. He leaves putting on his shirt must to my disappointment. I stand in front of my mirror naked as the day I was born, I felt like I had been born again. My body is the same but not I'm different but still me each part of my body feels warm and right.

My Comm beeps "Taylor." I say still in my daze.

"Gracie?" Dad said a hint of worry in his voice.

"Dad," My voice hits a high point. "Is something wrong."

"No. I just seeing if your okay."

"I'm perfectly fine," I report.

"Good, finally sleeping in."

"Yeah-"

"Nathaniel come back to bed." Mom said in daze that could match my own.

"Love you Sweetie," He said quickly. I smile to myself like mother like daughter the old saying went. Taking my cloths form last night to the hamper I think about a shower but don't want to wash this blissful feeling away. So, put on my own shirt and shorts walking toward the smell of food.

"Eggs and leftover's," Alex said placing a plate of food on the table.

"Sound interesting," I say sitting down.

"I eat it all the time its really good," He said taking a rib from the spread.

Taking a bit of egg and noodles form the smorgasbord "Its great. Everything is great."

Alex smiles a wide smile "I was thinking the same. Grace last night was..."

"Amazing, wonderful, euphoric." I offer the worlds but they seem to fall short.

"It was the best night I've ever had." He confess "Was it...I mean did you."

I giggle "It was great."

"So, what now?" He's unsure, I am too now we're in uncharted waters.

"Now we finish then take a shower."

"I could use a shower," Alex said with a sly smile.

"Let's go," I say abandoning my fork.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would first like to thank my Beta Reader Leonardo dicaprio and prenncooder**

Four

Pacing around the room I felt my mothers eyes on me. It was my last day of vacation and with Dad was at work it was the best time to tell her. "Um...Bug you know you can tell me anything right."

That did it I just let the words fall out of mouth. "I had sex with Alex while you were gone."

Her face is frozen. "You had sex."

I sit on the couch. "Yes. And it was great."

"That's...Wow." This was a curve ball that she need some time to recover.

"We were safe every time." I shouldn't said that I might get this man that I love killed. And, she could hide the body with Dad.

"Did you do it on this couch?"

"No."

"In my bed?"

"God no," I say my tone disgusted. "I was made on that bed it would be to weird even by our standers."

"The shower?"

"Yes, but I scrub it clean."

"Okay." She gets up going to the liqueur cabinet.

I watch her take a bottle of Aunt Elizabeth's _f____ruity __varnish _"Mom?"

She comes back and my only thought is she gonna kill me. I had tried a sip of the stuff once when I was eight tried some thinking it was juice. Mom found in the hammock looking at the sky. "I think I need a drink."

"Why?"

"Cause my little girl isn't a little girl your a woman." She hugs me.

"I though you would be angry." I say confused.

"Gracie, its just this the part of your life I'm not prepared for." I knew what she meant. Mom had never had any sisters and lost both her parents at a young age. "Being a parent means to learn on the job, there is no class or drill."

"So," I look around at the house were I had grown-up become a woman. "Do we tell Dad."

"No." She pours more alcohol into the glass. "Drink." I down the fruity drink that will still get me drunk, I have tolerance but this stuff is strong. "You'll tell him is you want but if I could make a few suggestions."

"What?"

"Make sure Alex is with you and that you give some kind of alcohol to your father."

I wasn't going to tell him and Alex was afraid for his life at this point. "Okay good talk."

"And Gracie?" She takes my arm as I flea the room. "You make an appointment with Elizabeth."

"Yes, Ma'am."

)()(

"Does your father know about this?" Elizabeth asked me while holding my future in her hands.

"No, and would really love it if you didn't tell him." I was hear at mid-night the latest time possible. "Mom knows why I'm here."

"Well." She places the bottle in my hand. "As long one of them knows and I wouldn't tell your father. I there are still place I haven't been to and I would like to see Paris again."

"Paris? That doesn't exist yet." It was one of those place that we the younger generation didn't connect with. I of course knew about it history was one of the key points of education here. Our teachers would say _In order to make a better future we had to learn from the past._

She laughed it off "I know but its just something we older people say. Now take one of these every day with food and if you forget you'll have to take two as soon as possible."

"Yes, Aunt Elizabeth." I say taking out one the bright blue pills throwing it in my mouth I shallow it dry."

"So much like your parents." She said as I show my additdued about pills.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Her lips pull into a smile. "I don't yet."

"Thank I have to get back." Putting the small bottle in on of my many pockets. "I'm on a break after all." My vacation was over and I was back on KP duty at the fence it would end when walked the premiter with Dad. Then I had to train with Reynolds from three hours, which, wasn't to bad sometimes I could even pin him. Only after could I go home for a shower be done for the day. Of course done with work meant free time my plan was to work on some new land mines.

)()(

The call from Alex came almost as soon as I walk into the door. Yes, we have seen each other quick lunches in the square or talking on comms. "Hey Babe." I say laying down on my bed.

"You sound tired maybe I shouldn't ask."

"Alex they invented coffee and hot water for a reason."

He laughed "Good because I want to ask to dinner along with your parents tonight at Boylan's."

"Tonight?" I think about all our schedules. Dad would get off at seven, Mom training a new group of scientist in the field would be back some times around four. They would both be tiered and hungry "What time?

"I was thinking eight."

"That's prefect."

I forgo my shower instead I just take off my body armor, remove my weapons, change into my ratty bomb making cloths. My studio was a shed that we had all built after my eighth birthday when I blow a hole in the kitchen. Malcolm had given a chemistry set for my birthday thinking would like to make smoke bombs. He was right I loved the bombs that could but they were to tame for my. Using some food coloring and alcohol I made real bombs. That got bigger and bigger till one day I blow up the kitchen.

Then after was no longer ground around Christmas that year we built my lab. I enter the room its smells like smoke and grease. I had been trying to make a land mine that would only go off if a certain type of dinosaur stepped on it like a Carno or slashers . It was difficult because the wights differed so much that I would had to write a new program. But now that I had it was ready to be tested. I put on the test shelf then turn to the fire work station was trying to make them into a side business but it was hard to mix them. There were so many duds that had been exploded in beginning it looked like the fourth of July every week. Looking at my note's I'm missing something, I guess that another trip to the eye is needed I had only a fraction of the information needed.

By five that night I've been engrossed in my workshop and grease. Now was the time to shower. Mom was inside cutting-up vegetables "No need to do that." I say filling a glass full of water. "Alex is taking us all out to dinner."

She stops the knife "Really?"

"I don't why he just is."

)()(

He was going to kill Alex, I thought as we sit a Boylan's in a table in the center of the room. Alex picked this very public place because what ever he wanted to tell Dad it was going to big and he freaked a public place offered more support. More people to hold him down or more witness's if he committed murder. Oh that was such a awkward word for our sunny home it made think of the dark world my parents left. I heard story as a child from older kids who had come from there. Now they were to me just scary story's told around back yard camp fires. A story were just walking out your door would lower your life expectancy.

"So," Dad said in his best commander voice. "What's going on with you too."

"We'll sir when I asked five years ago to court your daughter I knew that I loved her even when she did know who I was." He said taking my trembling hand I knew what he was going to ask. My blue eyes search my father I look at his hip his gun is gone but a knife is still counseled in his boot. Mom is armed with gun at all times I wonder if she would shot him I mine she once before I was born back when the colony was young.

"And now?" Dad asked his free hand is holding onto a spoon. That wasn't to bad how much damage could he do with a spoon.

"Now I know that I was stupid to think I could just love her," He pause's to look at me. "I know that now that I can't live without you. So," Alex stands then gets on one knee "Gracie Ayani Taylor will you marry me?"

Then without any thought about murder or the dark story's I say "Yes."


End file.
